godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 20
Episode 20: Hydra Paul clashed against a odd-looking Caligula. In the battle against the Aragami, Paul fought ferociously against Caligula but, after he seemed to have defeated Caligula and when he was about to end it, Caligula then arose from the nothing and almost killed Paul but, it died abruptly before giving to Paul a final strike. While that, during the battle between Blake and Hydra, An odd event had happened. A red light flashed from Hydra during the combat, knocking down Blake. After that Hira, a consciousness that lives at Blake's God Arc, reveals that she was originally from Summer's God Arc, and that she knows a way to defeat Hydra: "Blake: You were were, Summer's God Arc?" "Hira: Yes, my consciousness is originnaly from Summer's God Arc." "Blake: You said that you do know how to defeat Hydra right? How?" "Hira: Hydra has a hidden weakness within its center, its core is localized there." "Right after that, Blake regain its consiousness seonds after the last impact." "Blake: Ok, But last time i tryed to strike him in the center, it didn't worked. It simply backfired" "Hira: Its core is vulnerable but only the only way to access it is... getting inside Hydra." "Blake: It's a crazy idea but... its the only idea that i got so far. How do i enter?" "Hira: The only way in is by the main head, the one in the center but be careful, once inside its hard to get into the core and is a one way travel." "Blake: Well i have try, It may be my only chance." Hydra then engages a consecutive streak of attacks agains Blake and now, Its even harder to confront it. Blake avoid the attacks but, then Blake got hit by one them. Even wounded Blake find a breach in Hydra's defense and crosses it. Blake then trespass Hydra's throat and head straight to the core. But Blake is suddenly attacked by its antibodies, Blake slashes through them. Blake's prensence inside Hydra is killing him and the antibodies continue ferousciously attacking. Blake then finnaly reach the core and strikes piercing through it. Hydra then start to collapse. "Hira: Blake you must get out quicly, Or you gonna get killed!" "Blake: Hrrrf..." "Blake slash through Hydra to find an exit and successfuly escapes." "Hira: You did it Blake!" "Blake: I woundn't be so sure if i were you..." "Hira: What do you mean?" "Blake then quickly look back and after that a giant earthquake happens, a giant red light emerges from the underground and Hydra rise again." "Hira: How this... is..." "Blake: I was afraid this could happen." "Hira: But how?!" "Blake: When i first confronted it, alongside a Battalion. Everyone died against Hydra even after we successfuly extracted its core. We at least discovered that it does have not one,not two, but there are three cores inside it. I have to get inside it again and remove the other ones." "Hira: Take it easy Blake. The last time you got inside you almost got killed!" "Blake: Well... its a normal risk on this job anyway." Blake then departs to the his confront against Hydra. While that Paul was in his way to help Korsky and Karen and he faces them battling against a Hannibal. Hannibal quickly sight Paul and charge against him, Paul quickly avoid the slash its head, the Hannibal quickly spits fire against Paul in response, but Korsky appears just-in-time to block the attack. Korsky: Paul are you alright? Paul: Yeah, thanks! We have to split attacks here to succeed, i will concetrate my attacks on its head, you take out its shield. Deal? Korsky: Deal! Lets go! Paul and Korsky quickly dash towards the Hannibal, And as planned Paul quickly try to attack its head and Hannibal quickly block the attack using its claws, and when Hannibal was about to hit him Korsky use and stun granade and deal big damage to Hannibal's shield. Paul taking advantage by the fact the Hannibal was distracted unleash his blade at Hannibal's head, successfully unbounding it. Korsky: Way to go Paul! Paul: Don't let your guard down yet! He is enraged now! Hannibal quickly dashes then unleash attack after attack against Paul, Korsky attack its back and in response Hannibal unleash his flames making Korsky quickly retrat and Hannibal right after that take the oportunity to a counter-attack, Korsky try to avoid the attack, and barely escape the attack and Hannibal try another attack, And when Hannibal was about to fataly hit Korsky, Paul then use the predator mode to hold him back and shout. Paul: Korsky its your chance! Take out his core now! Korsky without thinking twice, remove Hannibal's core ending the battle. Korsky: That... was close... Paul: Better we wrap things up. We must get out here as fast as we can. And while Paul and the others where preparing to depart, continues the battle against Hydra, Blake then notices a tingling feeling on his left arm. After that his arm suddenly goes black, And after that a intense pain hits Blake. Blake: Grrrr...., What the hell is this? Blake then quickly dash to the second core and Hydra take the opportunity to take Blake down, but Blake with a outstanding reflex not ony block the attack but then it destroy the it's last core with a brutal attack, finnaly killing Hydra. Hira: Blake, you did it! Blake: Yeah i guess i..... Blake then passes out, James, Emma and Julie quickly terminate the remaining aragami and run to aid Blake. Julie: What happened to him? James: I dont know, maybe the he is just exhausted due the battle. Emma: That's a relief. Julie: Wait! His arm... it is pitch black. Emma: What happened back there? James: I dont know, but knowing Blake its no good sign, Lets hurry back to the base. While the group return to the helicopter, Blake's pitch black arm starts to glow. "Blake: Where am i?" "???: Inside your mind kiddo, you've passed out." "Blake: Who are you." "???: This answer i'll have to wait, no that you've collected one there are 2 more to follow." "Blake: Follow? Follow who?" "???: That answer will have to discover by your own..." Continue... Category:Blog posts